This invention relates to replaceable protective coverings for seats, more particularly, to a replaceable covering serving to prevent soiling of the headrest portion of a transportation seat and which may be removed, cleaned and replaced on the seat or removed and disposed of with a new cover placed on the seat.
In a typical transportation seat provided with a covered and padded headrest, problems are encountered in maintaining the permanent headrest covering material in a clean condition. This problem is especially acute in transportation seats provided for intercity or intrastate vehicles, such as buses, trains and airplanes. Since the transit times are typically longer with these vehicles, the passengers will recline the back portions of the seats resting their heads against the headrest material to assume a more relaxed position. This constant contact with the headrest will result in it quickly becoming soiled presenting an unsanitary or unclean appearance unless provision is made for preventing such soiling.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for preventing the soiling of the existing padded headrest cover material. Typically, these proposals have taken the form of a replaceable cover which serves to protect the existing headrest covering material and which is removable and replaceable when it becomes soiled. An example of one such replaceable cover is the employment of a paper-like sheet material which is attached to the headrest portion by means of a Velcro type fastener. These forms of replaceable headrest covers although being easily replaceable tend to disengage from the Velcro strips under heavy usage. Movement of the passenger's head disengages the cover from the attachment strip. The loosening of the protective cover from the fastener results in soiling of the existing, permanent cover material. Also, replaceable covers have been attached to the headrest by means of snap fasteners. Although securing the cover to the headrest in a much more permanent or positive manner than the Velcro type fastening arrangement, problems have also been presented by these proposals. For example, the nap fasteners are relatively expensive to a manufacturer and to install. Further, due to the multiple connections which must be made when a plurality of snap fasteners are employed, the replacement or installation of the disposable covers is difficult. The snap fasteners on the cover also detract from the appearance of the seat.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved replaceable headrest cover assembly which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and positively secures the replaceable cover over the existing headrest material so that it may not be inadvertently removed or separated in use. Such an improved replaceable headrest cover assembly should also include the advantages of ease of attachment and removal as well as providing a pleasing appearance which would not detract from the aesthetic value of the existing seat back design.